


Seeking Advice

by rainniedays



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainniedays/pseuds/rainniedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari is bothered by something, or more accurately, someone. Tsuna thinks it would be wise to seek the root of Hibari's problems before someone gets tonfa-ed to death, painfully. And if Dino knows how things are gonna end for him, he would probably have never offered to help at all. 6918</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Advice

Kyouya Hibari is bothered and perturbed. That much is obvious to anyone who knows him, even if only as mere acquaintance.

While for anyone else, this would have been a perfectly normal occurrence – since life is full of problems and obstacles- but in the Cloud guardian’s case, it is a very, very serious concern. After all, people tend to get bitten – or more accurately-  _tonfa-ed_  to death whenever Hibari is feeling bothered.

So yes, it is not an issue to be taken lightly at all. There is no doubt in anyone’s mind that the cause of the “bother” is unlikely to remain in one piece for much longer.

However, over the next few weeks, the number of the prefect’s “disciplinary” victims increased exponentially, and even Kusakabe couldn’t seem to figure out exactly what is irritating his boss so much. In fact, the bigger mystery is who could possibly still remain alive for so long, being “a thorn in the side” of the Vongola’s strongest guardian.

And while people scattered at the mere sight of the Hibari Kyoya, it seems only a matter of time before the next victim gets thrown bodily of the roof of the prefect’s beloved Nami High. Tsuna is in fact becoming seriously concerned that someone might die because Hibari’s eyebrows have been twitching twice as much as usual; though he secretly believes it has something to do with his recently released Mist guardian.

But Tsuna does not need his hyper intuition or Reborn to tell him that mentioning his thoughts to Hibari would probably result in such grievous bodily harm that he would be confined to hospitals for the rest of the year. So he wisely keeps his silence lest he breathes his last by his guardian's infamous tonfa.

 

And this is why Dino is now visiting his wayward student on the roof of his favorite building. “So Kyouya,” Dino begins cheerily, “Tsuna told me something has been bothering you lately”

The resulting scorching glare would have no doubt have sent a normal human running as fast as they could, but Dino is not unused to it. Though he should probably warn Tsuna that he should keep out of Kyouya’s way for a while.

“So what is it?” Dino continues. “It is not healthy to go around glaring a hole through everyone, you know.  Sometimes, it is wiser to just seek help instead.”

Silence reigned for a few moments, as Hibari seems to struggle internally with himself, before finally voicing the question to his problem, which resulted in another moment of notable silence.

 “Ok, let me get this straight” Dino begins seriously. “So there is this guy who has been annoying you for a long time right?”

Hibari nods stiffly.

“And according to you, he is  _infuriating, challenging, picky, conceited, superior, exasperating, impossible to read,_ has _hateful eyes_  and most importantly,  _you can't seem to get rid of him_ , correct?”

The Cloud Guardian nods again, seemingly satisfied the concise summary.

“Oh Kyouya, isn’t that obvious,” says Dino happily. “This is love”

* * *

As he is about to leave the school building to go home, Tsuna barely avoids being crushed to death by a familiar blond figure which clearly seems to have been thrown down from the rooftop.


End file.
